Now and Forever
by herschism
Summary: Zim's reflections on Dib's death. Nice and angsty. ZADR


It's finally happened, human. After sixty long years of fighting, it's happened. Funny thing Dib, I never believed it could happen, until it did.

FLITHY EARTH WORM, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO _ME_, YOUR GREATEST ENEMY? FIRST YOU MARRY THAT HIDEOUS PIECE OF A FEMALE, THEN YOU COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME, ONLY TO DO... THIS! Your sad pathetic fate Dib, forced to rot in the ground. You REFUSED the life I offered you. Your precious "Earth" the only thing stopping you. What was there here for you human? Pain, ridicule, loathing for and from you. HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE _THEM_ OVER _ME_? WHY DID YOU INSIST ON STAYING HERE?

You..._We_... could have been great, human, but you decided to stay and marry that flithy Earth girl! How could you stay with a fat girl who'd say "Oh! would you like to marry me ? And if you like you can buy the ring." She doesn't care about anything. And though... it sickens me to say... _reproduced_... with her. Was it all an act of desperation human? All an act in securing the bloodline for your flithy human family? Your flithy god knows that you were the best of all of them.

Or... was it... to keep me company during these times? You overestimate your children, just like you overestimated all humans. They're sad excuses for your passion and fury. And what's the point of them keeping me company, when they can't see the unknown... like you could. I'm not an enemy... not fate... not...

OH ROTTEN DIB MONSTER, I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DIE! I should destroy this flithy rock of a planet , and every last bit and memory of you. Especially... YOU HUMANS... AND YOUR FLITHY CONTAGIOUS EMOTIONS. YOU INFECTED ME WITH THEM DIB AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU.

I can't believe all the time I wasted on you. Your disgusting formative years, through those years of college... that... union between you and the female. I remember you came up to me and made me "Bestest Man" or something similar. I never had enough time to remember Earth names for events I was not participating in. But... it was at this MOMENT. THIS MOMENT. NOT BEFORE, OR AFTER... That I realized this sickening, awful, truth... I loved you Dib, and at the same time HATED EVERY LITTLE BIT OF YOU. Your stupid pointy hair, your big head, your insatiable curiosity. Thus began our ten years of pain, and it was all YOUR FAULT DIB.

Foolish human, you never loved this female, she was your desperate first, eager to get a hold of your father's fortune. You loved her just about as much as I loved Earth. You proved it on the night of your tenth anniversary, you came to me, smelling of your human intoxicants, whispering lies and half truths, even going so far as to say you LOVED me. Human, you just never knew how to commit. And it was then... you kissed me. It burned, your human saliva causing a sting in my mouth, and your... disgusting tongue moving in my mouth, violating my body. It SICKENS me to remember it. And thus... began your affair. I played along, feeling none of the pleasure that came with it. I don't know if your flithy wife ever knew of it. I don't think she would even care if she had found out.

All the while, we were leading our double life. Destroying each other by day, our... ugh... encounters at night. The happiest years of our lives. Until...I saw you age.

Humans are disgusting creatures. I had barely aged a year on my own planet, while Earth's many revolutions took its toll on you. Lines have crawled down your face, grey has appeared in your hair. It all happened so suddenly. My disgust for you increased ten fold.

It took a year to develop the formula so you could age at the same rate as me. Only you REFUSED! ZIM OFFERS YOU THE CHANCE TO LIVE ALONGSIDE HIM... AND YOU SIMPLY THROW IT AWAY? What is so SPECIAL about humanity Dib? WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THEM, HUMAN? So you would rather take the cowardly way and die of old age? I offered you EVERYTHING. And you just throw it away. I let you take physical pleasure from my superior body, something no human could compare to. How DARE you still refuse ZIM?

Being on Earth, human, has made me learn many things. And the most important lesson I've ever learned is to never let something like this ever happen again. You should have been _MINE_ human.

I'm going to leave Earth. Now and forever. There is no need to conquer a race so stupid, that the smartest of them refuses me. Human, no, Dib. You were too great to be one of them. You could have been a great Irken.

Here's my parting gift to you, these dead flowers, you humans always liked these for some bizarre reason that I now understand. Flithy Earth culture rubbing off on me. Our love in these flowers is dead. Like them. Like YOU.

Good bye, Dib. I will always hate you, now and forever.


End file.
